About Last Night (1986)
| music = Miles Goodman | cinematography = Andrew Dintenfass | editing = Harry Keramidas | distributor = TriStar Pictures | released = | runtime = 113 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $8.5 millionhttp://catalog.afi.com/Catalog/moviedetails/57246 | gross = $38.7 million }} About Last Night (styled as "About Last Night...") is a 1986 American romantic comedy-drama film directed by Edward Zwick, and starring Rob Lowe and Demi Moore as Chicago yuppies who enter a committed relationship for the first time. The screenplay by Tim Kazurinsky and Denise DeClue is based on the 1974 David Mamet play Sexual Perversity in Chicago . The film received positive reviews. It was remade as the 2014 About Last Night (without the ellipsis). Plot The movie begins in Chicago with two 20-something friends and colleagues, Dan Martin and Bernie Litko, discussing their outlandish sexual escapades. Later on, Bernie and Dan’s recreational softball team, sponsored by local bar “Mother’s,” plays against a local advertising agency and wins. Attending this game with her girlfriends is Debbie Sullivan, who works at the advertising company and is sleeping with her boss, Steve. Debbie catches Dan’s eye and the two flirt at a beer keg. Debbie and her friends, Joan and Pat, decide to attend the game’s afterparty at Mother’s, where Debbie again runs into Dan, with whom Pat attempts to flirt and Joan takes an immediate dislike to. They wind up back at Dan’s apartment and sleep together, after which Debbie hastily leaves. The next day, Dan calls Debbie at work “about last night,” and asks her out on a second date, to which she accepts. After their date, they again wind up in bed together and spend the following day exploring the city, where Dan reveals to Debbie that his dream is to quit his job at a restaurant supply company and open his own restaurant. They begin to date more seriously and decide to move in together, much to the chagrin of Joan and Bernie, who dislike each other as well. Because neither of the two have ever been in a serious relationship before, they attempt to navigate cohabitation without much support from their friends. They experience much throughout their relationship: Dan being contacted by a former lover who is married with children, Debbie’s boss Steve having difficulty accepting the end of their affair, Joan softening when she begins dating her new boyfriend Gary, Bernie perpetually informing Dan that their beautiful colleague, Carmen, has shown an interest in Dan, and Dan having difficulties with his boss, who wants him to stop providing supplies to Gus, a client with whom Dan is friends yet is unable to pay his debts because his restaurant, Swallow, is run-down. Despite having told each other the “L Word,” Debbie and Dan’s relationship becomes strained, and reaches a boiling point at a New Year’s Eve party at Mother’s, where Debbie witnesses a drunken Pat making advances towards Dan, and Joan discovers her boyfriend is married and returning to his wife. Joan tearfully asks Debbie to take her home, to which she agrees, despite Dan’s angry objections. Upon Debbie’s return home, Dan ends their relationship, and she moves out of their apartment and back in with Joan. Despite getting back on the dating scene quickly, Dan begins to regret his decision regarding Debbie, and unsuccessfully attempts to win her back at a St. Patrick’s Day celebration at Mother’s. Hoping to move on with his life, Dan partners with Gus to revitalize Swallow into an old-school diner, achieving his dream. The following summer at another softball game, Dan and Bernie see Debbie riding her bike through the park with Joan, who convinces her to go and talk to Dan. She approaches him and they both express regret at how their relationship turned out. As Debbie begins to turn away, Dan asks her out again and suggests they go to a great new place, but she suggests with a smile that they just go to “some old joint,” signifying that she is aware of his new restaurant. As she rides away on her bike, Bernie convinces Dan to run after her, and the camera pans out to see Dan and Debbie walking through the park, hinting at their renewed relationship. Cast *Rob Lowe as Danny Martin *Demi Moore as Debbie Sullivan *James Belushi as Bernie Litko *Elizabeth Perkins as Joan Gunther *George DiCenzo as Mr. Favio *Robin Thomas as Steve Carlson *Megan Mullally as Pat *Sachi Parker as Carrie *Rosanna DeSoto as Mrs. Lyons (as Rosana De Soto) *Catherine Keener as Cocktail Waitress *Ada Maris as Carmen *Joe Greco as Gus *Robert Neches as Gary Reception Box office The film was a box office success, grossing $38,702,310 domestically. It was the 26th highest-grossing movie of 1986,http://boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=1986&p=.htm and the 10th highest-grossing R-rated movie of 1986. Critical response The film gained positive reviews. Roger Ebert gave it 4 out of 4 stars, writing in his review that "About Last Night . . . '' is one of the rarest of recent American movies, because it deals fearlessly with real people, instead of with special effects." The lead performances were especially praised, with Ebert writing "Lowe and Moore, members of Hollywood's "Brat Pack," are survivors of last summer's awful movie about yuppie singles, ''St. Elmo's Fire. This is the movie St. Elmo's Fire should have been. Last summer's movie made them look stupid and shallow. ''About Last Night . . . '' gives them the best acting opportunities either one has ever had, and they make the most of them." The film holds a 61% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 28 reviews. On IMDb the film has rating of 6.2/10 based on 13429 reviews.“IMDb rating” Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 46:03 | label = EMI | producer = Narada Michael Walden Dennis Lambert, John Oates Michael Henderson, Paul Davis, Michael Omartian J. D. Souther, Richard Burgess | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The film's music soundtrack album was released on EMI Records. The album includes music by Sheena Easton, Michael Henderson, John Oates; as well as Jermaine Jackson, Bob Seger, Paul Davis and John Waite.About Last Night (Original Soundtrack)|Allmusic Personnel *Sheena Easton - vocals (track 1 & 3) *John Oates - vocals, guitar (track 2) *Jermaine Jackson - vocals (track 4) *J. D. Souther - vocals, guitar (track 5) *Bob Seger - acoustic guitar, guitar, piano, vocals (track 6) *Nancy Shanks - vocals (track 7) *Michael Henderson - vocals, bass (track 8) *Paul Davis - vocals (track 9) *Eric Ambel – guitar, vocals (track 10) *Manny Caiati – bass guitar, vocals (track 10) *Scott Kempner – guitar, vocals (track 10) *Frank Funaro – drums, vocals (track 10) *John Waite - vocals (track 11) References External links * * * * Category:1986 films Category:1980s comedy-drama films Category:1980s romantic comedy films Category:1980s romantic drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic drama films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:American films based on plays Category:Films based on works by David Mamet Category:Films directed by Edward Zwick Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:TriStar Pictures films